Gris
by Netellafim
Summary: OS HPDM Prédire la météo est un art complexe,presque un don.Vous n’avez pas idée de la beauté d’un ciel d’orage,et vous serez toujours insensible à la poésie du gris.Pour moi,le gris est la plus belle chose au monde.Mon baromètre et mon univers.Ma vie.


**GRIS**

Blabla de l'auteur :Un OS très très court, même pas mille mots, une page et demi sur Word. Spartiate, certes, mais je trouvais qu'il y avait juste ce qu'il fallait. Tout en gris, oui, mais on est très loin du monochrome =) Je vais pas vous faire un pavé de 20 pages en intro, ce serait quand même bien la loose d'avoir un blabla plus long que la fiction qu'il introduit ^^ Alors je dirais juste que j'espère que ça vous plaira, que je vous kiffe, qu'il faut pas hésiter à reviewer pour dire tout ce que vous voulez, mais au moins montrer que vous exister, et que je n'écris pas toute seule dans le noir(ou le gris) ^^ On ne le dira jamais assez, votre avis est le carburant de ma motivation !

Merci de votre lecture

Merci pour vos reviews

Merci pour la confiance de celles qui me suivent, merci à celles qui me découvrent.

Merci

Bonne lecture

Nella

Disclaimer: Comme toujours, je ne suis rien qu'une petite bouse de scrout à pétard qui utilise vilement l'oeuvre mangifique grandiose et somptueusement divine de son Eminence (grise :P) JRK, the only one. Toujours pas de mouvements du côté de mes comptes en banques, mes radines de lectrices ne se décident pas à me permettre de transgresser l'éternelle promesse de ne pas me faire de gallions sur le dos de la millionaire anglaise. Tous des rats tfacon. Voila.

Fond musical : _Colorblind_ de **Counting Crows**, histoire d'instaurer une ambiance… *soupir* enfin écoutez et vous comprendrez :) En plus ça parle de couleur^^

* * *

Je suis très doué pour deviner la météo du jour. Un art délicat que la météorologie, qui nécessite des années de pratiques intensives, de longues études, des recherches, des expériences, une grande abnégation et un sens du sacrifice. Attention, je ne parle pas de la pluie et du beau temps. Non, la météo dont je vous parle est bien plus complexe, ce n'est pas aussi facile que de deviner quel temps il fera demain à Londres (de la pluie, avec cette prédiction on est presque sûr de faire mouche !). Ca, deviner cette météo-là, c'est enfantin, les grenouilles savent le faire ! Et même les dindes à la télévision le font, perchées sur des talons aiguilles. Moi je vous parle d'une météo bien moins connue, bien plus impénétrable, d'une météo qu'aucun satellite de la NASA et aucun scientifique du CERN ne pourra jamais déchiffrer, planifier, pénétrer, pour la simple raison qu'elle se lit dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy.

Car en regardant dans les yeux l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis quelques années maintenant, je peux deviner à quoi ressemblera sa journée et la mienne. Et si les éléments sont certes puissants, j'ai bien moins peur d'un tsunami que des tempêtes que mon blond peut provoquer dans ma vie. Il souffle le chaud et le froid dans mon cœur, m'irradie de sa chaleur ou me congèle dans un blizzard terrible d'indifférence, et je suis esclave des perturbations climatiques qui s'opèrent sous cette charmante chevelure blonde, et au fond de ces yeux anthracites uniques qui ont droit de vie et de mort sur moi.

Les non initiés vous diront que « gris c'est gris, tout est fini »(1), que gris ce n'est qu'une nuance de noir clair (2), que le gris c'est ennuyeux, que le gris c'est fade et triste, que « la nuit tous les chats sont gris ». Mais c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais vu le gris, le vrai. Ils n'ont jamais aperçu les mille nuances dans les yeux de mon amour, et ils ne se doutent même pas, pauvres ignorants, de l'incroyable amplitude du nuancier des grisailles.

Pour vous, le gris, c'est déprimant, vous parler de « faire grise mine », et vos couleurs préférées sont le rouge, le bleu, le vert, le jaune et le rose. Mais pas moi. Moi je sais lire dans ces orbes métalliques, je sais discerner des dizaines de tonalités dans ses yeux, et là où vous ne voyez qu'un ciel gris et nuageux, moi je vois un camaïeu de mille métaux en fusions qui se fondent en une mosaïque sophistiquée, des milliers de teintes qui s'affrontent et luttent, mille montagnes de granite qui se heurtent, et mille émotions qui se disputent la première place dans l'âme de mon âme sœur.

Gris orageux ? La journée sera longue et exténuante, avec des rafales violentes de colère déchirant la monotonie de la mauvaise humeur, un hiver glaçant de cynisme et de brusquerie, parfois traversés par le silence gelé de la neige cotonneuse qui rend sourd et aphone, qui absorbe tous les bruits et tous les cris, comme un cessez-le-feu blanc et apaisant, bien que polaire.

Plomb liquide ? La nuit sera chaude et humide, tropicale, un été torride, une canicule historique, attendez vous à avoir du mal à dormir et à transpirer pas mal en bougeant encore et encore dans votre lit sans que jamais le sommeil ne vienne!

Cendres froides? L'automne est là, avec sa mélancolie et ses averses de larmes, avec son crachin et sa langueur désespérante. Les feuilles mortes s'envolent et entrainent une partie de mon cœur avec elles à chaque fois, je souffre de cet automne déchirant dans ses yeux, de cette douloureuse grisaille qui n'a pas forcément de raison mais qui colle à la peau et rend tout autour triste et morne. Et j'attends désespérément le retour du soleil, j'attends un sourire, j'attends que les nuages qui voilent son regard se dissipe et que le soleil carbone traverse le voile grisâtre.

Argent scintillant ? Une belle journée, comme une matinée de printemps douce et tendre, une de ces journées qui fait sourire et soupirer d'aise juste parce que le ciel est bleu et que le reste n'importe pas tant que ça finalement. Une journée qui illuminera tous les jours pluvieux pendant des semaines tellement elle était parfaite. L'argent scintillant est la vision que je préfère, le printemps est ma saison favorite dans les yeux de Drago.

Bien sur, lire dans les nuances de gris, c'est un art très imprécis, un peu obscure, et rien ne change aussi vite que ces prévisions-là. Même avec le temps, je peux encore confondre le gris souris avec le gris perle, le vert de gris avec l'ardoise, et une infime erreur de lecture transforme le soleil en pluie, la brise en rafale. A mes imprécisions s'ajoute le caractère versatile de mon ciel à moi : le vent tourne vite, le climat auprès de ma tornade personnelle est tumultueux et sans cesse changeant. Le plus dégagé des ciels se transforme en ouragan au moindre mot de travers, l'anticyclone de la tendresse est vite chassé par la dépression de la jalousie, il n'y pas de constance, pas de routine quand on partage sa vie avec un ouragan blond.

Mais je m'y suis fait, c'est ce qui fait tout son charme, et ce ciel est mon ciel, celui que je veux contempler pour l'éternité, ce ciel est le ciel que je chérirais quelque soit la météo, que j'adorerais toujours, que je vénèrerais jusqu'à ma mort peu importe, le nombre de typhons meurtriers qu'il m'impose. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Ce ciel est mon ciel, cet homme c'est mon monde. Le temps qu'il fait n'a pas d'importance.

(1) Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister à cette référence foireusissime. Ami(e)s du bon goût et du bon rock, pardonner mon pécher.

(2) Merci Cré et sa jolie box noire claire =D

* * *

Je voulais juste ajouter un petit quelque chose : Si certaines d'entre vous ont lu « poison » de Wagashi San, je voudrais m'excuser de l'éventuelle ressemblance, puisque cette fiction est bâtie autour des yeux verts de Harry cette fois, quoique de manière très différente (et vraiment très belle !) . Je jure sur l'honneur, la Bible ou plutôt mes Harry Potter que je n'ai pas pensé une minute à cette fiction en écrivant ce texte, je n'ai fait le lien qu'à la relecture. Désolé. Promis, pas de plagiat ! ^^

Je vous invite par ailleurs à lire cette fiction qui est géniale (cf mon profil mes fictions favorites)!!

Merci de votre passage, vos reviews, votre amour, et vos putain de chèques de 1000€!!!

Bise

Nella


End file.
